Shinigami's Love
by Silverdrake
Summary: What if Heero had died in the EW? What would Duo do with out him? My first fic so go easy,please! 2x1
1. prologe

************************************************************************

Shinigami's Love

************************************************************************

AN: Hello! I would like to welcome you to my very first GW fanfic. For all of those people out there you are absolute die hards, I have write this with the supervision of my mentor Konie-sama. Also I would just like every one to know that I'm writing this in the time line directly after Endless Waltz. I'm also writing as if Heero died at the end, and for those of you who have had the distinct pleasure of seeing the special edition DVD version we all know he didn't die, but in the very, very poorly done Toonami version We are left hanging. I would also like to thank everyone at my school who read the hard copy and encouraged my to keep writing. Please forgive my, at times, **horrid** spelling.

Dedication: I'm dedicating this story to the memory of my grandmother Lois. (Saw Hi to grandpa for me grandma.)

Disclaimers: I don't own GW, and I never will. I know it sucks.

*****************

Prologue

"No! H..h..He can't be dead!" screamed Duo, "Heero, please come back to me, please…"

No answer came from the still from known as Heero, who lay on the ground.

"I'm sorry Dou he can't hear you know," Relena stated sadly.

/Come back to me Heero, please. I never got to say I love you. Please Heero, I need you./ thought Duo as he sobbed sadly.

Duo threw himself across Heero's cooling form. Quietly he whispered in to the unhearing ear, "Heero, please come back." When no answer came Duo threw back his head and howled, "Nooooo…" then bowed his head and mouthed, "Come back to me." Before he finally collapsed.

Wufie gentle picked him up and simply stated, "I'll take care of him, don't worry." and left with an utterly distort Duo.

"What are we going to do, Trowa?" asked the torn Quatre.

"I don't know, Quatre, I don't know," was all the quiet young man said.


	2. Moving on?

************************************************************************************

Shinigami's Love

************************************************************************************

AN: Hello all of you lovely people out there! I know, cheesy, but I couldn't help it. This is the first real chapter in the story, so I hope you like it. Also I relies that some of the characters may be a little OOC, just know that I'm sorry. Also *Please* forgive my, at times, **horrid** spelling. Also, Also I've re-posted this after the problems of last time.

Dedications: I love and miss you Grandma. Also Raya, my good friend and inspiration, I miss you, call me more!

Raya: I would but you're never home!

Lia N.: Hey, it's not my fault that my employer works me like a dog!

Raya: Sure it is. You said that you could work those hours.

Lia N: I'm not going to argue with you. We all know that you will win in the end.

Raya: Ah, you're no fun!

Lia N: Sure, but may I just say this before I go on? I don't own any thing mentioned in this story, sad isn't it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One Week Later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Duo, Duo! Its me, Quatre, please let me in," called the young blond boy.

"No, go away! I want to be left alone!"

"Tuff shit," replied the usually calm Quatre. /Did I just say that? Man I must really be stressed. / Finally giving up any pretence of wanting to deal with Duo's mood, Quatre called, " That's it Duo, I'm coming in," and forced open the black painted door.

When walked in, Quatre took a minute to adjust his eyes. At first all he could see was darkness. Now, he had been in this room before and yes it had been dark then too, brooding even, But this time the usual cheerful brooding darkness was replaced by a very foreboding darkness. It also seemed darker then it uses to be. As his eyes adjusted, the first thing to register was the red and black Oriental rug that covered most of the dark black floor. Finally, Quatre could see the curtains that hung from the windows and the rich ebony four-poster bed, and yes this was real ebony wood. (AN: If you are wondering who got it for him, just remember who is the super hacker of the group is and who he is in love with in this story. For those of you who are slow or just have not seen the series, that would be Heero. It's a king size.) As Quatre was absorbing this bleak scene a tiny white waded tissue flew at his head. So stunned to see something that was not black, Quatre allowed it to bounce off his head into the black trashcan that was near by.

'Dou," an exasperated Quatre said as he went up to the curtains of the bed and drew them apart. The sight that greeted him was the most pitiful sight. It was Duo surrounded by a few pictures of Heero that existed, and five empty boxes of tissues scattered here and there. The worst of it was in the middle of it all, was Duo, curled up into the fetal position hugging a tiny black beanie baby bear that Heero gave to him on his birthday.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Quatre could only look helplessly at his distort friend. He finally reached out and stroked Duo's hair and quietly whispered to his friend, "Duo, you have got to get out of bed."

"I don't want to."

"Your hair is coming out of its braid, its getting all knotted up, and its beginning to looked like an oil slick."

"I don't care, you can just cut it for all I care."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Duo?" exclaimed a worried Quatre. By his opinion, Duo had always been obsessed with his hair. Every hair had its place and woo betide those who mess with that perfection. "That's it! You're coming with me."

That said Quatre grabbed Duo by his ratty braid and proceeded to drag him to the bathroom. Quatre had already drawn a bath for Duo, figuring to make it easier for the very depressed Shinigami. /*Sigh* If only he was the god of death. At least then he could be with Heero right now. / Thought Quatre.

As they pasted Trowa's room, the owner of said room popped his head out and asked were Quatre was going with Duo. The platinum blond calmly responded that he was going to dunk Duo in the tub and with some luck he'd get him clean as well. Laughing softly, Trowa offered to help. That was an offer that Quatre couldn't refuse.

When they got to the bathroom, Quatre sat Duo down on the toilet and only then realized that Duo was still cradling the black beanie bear. That sight tore at Quatre's heart.

"Duo, honey, please give me the bear. You don't want to get it wet do you?" asked Quatre.

"I guess not…" Duo whispered as he reluctantly placed the bear on the counter of the sink. "I guess I can take a bath on my own. Don't worry, I need the time alone," He stated calmly, as he shooed out his two friends. The pair just stood there outside the bathroom, door closed. A few seconds after that the pair looked at each other and sighed, that was more like the Duo they knew.

"Duo! Come down stairs when you're finished. I'll help you with your hair, ok?" Quatre yelled helpfully through the door.

"Alright, thanks Quatre."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three hours later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo came down after taking two bathes. The first to wash his body and hair, which took about an hour, and then a bubble bath after, were he had a good long cry. After about another two hours, Duo finally crawled out and dried himself off. As he did this, his stomach growled. He released then that he had not eaten sense yesterday morning, and now it was near noon. So after grabbing the bear, Duo went to his room and pulled on some black pajama bottoms and a black muscle shirt. He still had done nothing to his hair, but Quatre had offered to help him with it, so Duo grabbed his brushes and pulled his abundant locks back in to a lose ponytail.

Heading out of the room, still holding the bear, Duo grabs a new black hair tie and heads down stairs. Again his stomach protested the lack of food.

"Patience my precious, patience," mumbled Duo petting his stomach.

In the kitchen, he began to rummage around in the refrigerator. All he found was some left over Chinese food of questionable age. He didn't really feel up to the risk of eating that or cooking for himself, so he went to the pantry to find an un-open can of Pringles Bar BQ. Duo beamed to himself as he walked to the living room.

When Duo reached the living room, he found a post-it note stuck to the television. He took it off and read it to himself. It read:

Dou,

If you're reading this, that means that you have decided to join us in

the living world. I just want you to know that we went out to grab a bite to 

eat. We'll bring something back for you.

Quatre & Trowa

/ Great, home alone. / thought Duo / I thought Quatre was going to help me with my hair? Oh well, I'll just wait for them to get back. /

To finalize his dissuasion, Duo threw himself on to the black leather couch and switched on the television. He watched cartoons and Comedy Central for about an hour before slipping in to a light sleep. He had not been sleeping well the last few nights because of some every disturbing nightmares. The strange thing is that he could not remember any details for the dream a pone the morning, and the only thing that he remembered was Heero, Heero in a lot of pain. So when the comforting darkness warped her arms around Duo, he did not fight.

About half an hour later, Duo was awaken by the sound of the television stations changing. Eyes still closed, Duo figured that it was Wufie who had come home and was going to watch the news. Still with his eyes closed, in a vein attempted to return to sleep, Duo listened to the news.

Something was different though. Duo didn't watch the news much, but even he knew what they sounded like. The voice coming from the television sounded familiar, but the voice, which sounded like a male, didn't sound like any anchor he had ever heard. Then it clicked, but it couldn't be! Snapping up right and opening his eyes, Duo called out the name of the person.

"HEERO!!!"

All that greeted Duo's eyes was a blank screen, utterly black. The voice however, was still calling to him.

Duo scrambled to get in front of the television. He slapped his hands on to the screen and began to sob and talk at the same time.

"Heero, Heero! Please tell me that it is you!"

The screen person quickly answered, "Yes, Duo it is me, Heero, but I don't have much time. I need to warn you. Something is coming for you, and it will try to kill you. I can't tell you more then that. Just keep an eye out for person in a black cloak. I must go now, Duo."

"Wait, Heero, I love you."

"I love you to, Duo," That was the last thing the he heard as he pasted out in front of the television. That is were Wufie found him.


	3. What now?!

Ok people if I don't get more reviews I'm not going to write any more. If I don't get 10 reviews for this no more.

Disclaimer: The day I own Gundam Wing is the day that I grow great big feathery black wings and can fly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo's eyes were greeted by complete darkness. He stood in this void, but for how long he did not know. Finally he could take the nothingness no more and called out, "Where the hell am I?"

"Nowhere," said the voice of an angle.

"And everywhere," said the voice of a demon.

"Ooji-sama you should not have come to the crossroads. He can feel you here. You must go now before he finds you!" come both voices together. With that a great wind picked up and swirled around Duo. The wind carried in it voices that called out and moaned and wept. / Those are the voices of the damned. / Heard Duo. / What? Who said that? /

With that Duo snapped up right in his bed. Again Duo was greeted by darkness, but unlike the last time it was a far more welcoming darkness. As Duo's eyes adjusted to the lack of light he found that his curtains were all drawn, and being the little curious cat that he was at heart he poked his head out to investigate.

Duo instantly regretted it as he thrust his head in to the bright light a day coming through the windows that were now devoid of coverings. After that unpleasant experience, Duo quickly pulled his head back behind the curtains. At least he got to see that he was in his own room before he had to retreat back to his bed.

/ How did I get up here. / He thought as he tried to rake a hand through his hair only to find it braided. / And who braided my hair, cause I know that my hair was not braided last time I was awake. / Just then, as if to answer his question, a knock come from the door.

"Who is it?" Duo asked, in his best impression of "Weird" Al doing the song Albuquerque.

"Wufie, let me in," the rather annoyed reply came.

So Duo, not wanting a repeat of the last time he poked his head out called for his justice and honor bound Chinese friend to come on in.

"Quatre requested that I bring up your breakfast," he explained. With that he set the food down by the bed a turned to leave.

"Thanks," called Duo from behind the curtains, "Do you know who brought me up here and who did my hair?" asked Duo carefully parting the curtains to see Wufie.

"Well," started Wufie, "I brought you up here and I think that Quatre did your hair," was all that the Chinese young man said. With that said he continued on his way out, but he stopped and turned back to Duo and said, "Quatre also wanted me to tell you that he still wants to talk with you." That said he left the room.

/ I guess I know who opened my curtains now. That was very nice of Wufie, he knows how much I love the sun in the morning. / Thought Duo sarcastically as he carefully got out of his bed to close the curtains. The only reason why Wufie opened the curtains was because he was one of those people that could not stand being unable to see the sky or nature in any way shape or form. So because Duo blocked out all of these things, Wufie did not go in to Duo room much if ever and never stayed long. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had open the curtains.

After Duo had closed the offending light out, he turned back the meal that Wufie had left. It was the young American's favorite, scrambled eggs with thick bacon and white toast, yummy. Duo quickly finished it to head down stairs to see what Quatre wanted to talk about.

Duo was kind of worried as to what the little blond Arabian boy wanted to talk about. Quatre had been letting them stay in one of his many mansions on earth after the whole Eve War incident. They had all agreed that maybe it wasn't a good idea to destroy their gundums. That had not been difficult to agree to after they also agree to leave them in the care of the Preventers, so if they were ever needed they would be in an easy to access. Maybe Quatre had decided to kick out Wufie and himself. That would make sense, they had been living there for nearly two years now, and that can try any person's patience. Duo knew that he would not find out till he had the talk with his little friend.

As Duo walked in to the kitchen, he could tell that Quatre was very nervous about something. The other night he hadn't seemed this reluctant to talk about the subject. So what had changed? /No better time to find out then now. / Thought Duo as he walked up to the blond Arabian.

"Hey, what did you want to talk to me about, Quat?"

I can't write any more, you'll just have to wait. Remember if I don't get 10 reviews no more, and I am not kidding.


End file.
